Mattias Fox
Mattias Fox was a widely known criminal on Omega, specializing in essentially anything involving stealing, and later one of the first Blue Suns captains and, later following a hurtful betrayal, an Eclipse commander. He was also noted for the selection of Imot Par, a great Blue Suns assassin. Time on Earth Much of Fox's past was concealed, and not much was gathered from his early life. Only that Fox was born on the planet Earth, and had a rough childhood, where he stole to stay alive in most times. As his early years progressed, Fox grew in his ability to steal, and received a reputation among the streets and projects. However when he reached his early twenties, Fox angered a gang of thugs after he stole their drugs. Fox panicked and hid on a freighter which was headed for Omega, worse than Earth. ﻿ Omega Fox found himself helplessly deserted in the rough place of Omega. Fox reverted to his stealing skills and made a simple but hardly sustaining life for himself. However his luck changed when Fox had been observed by a Blue Suns officer who worked directly for Vido Santiago, head of Blue Suns. The man approached Fox and revealed he witnessed him stealing and offered a job to Fox. Although Fox had no real combat experience or ever held an assault rifle, the officer saw another potential in him. The officer told Fox the Blue Suns could use a person of his expertise in abducting or "stealing", people for the Suns so they could be used as insurance in case any buyers double crossed them. Fox accepted the proposal at first to make a steady pay, but soon found himself to enjoy the task. one of his earliest assignments involved kidnapping a politician's 17 year old daughter in order to blackmail him to ignore the corrupt officials being paid off by the Blue Suns. The politician had threatened to expose the corrupt officials, which would damage much of their insider information on the current situations on their home turf, which effectively would weaken their grip on their territory. Fox abducted her in the mid of night from her apartment and held her in confinment for 3 days until a meet was set. In an abandon warehouse the politician and some hired eclipse mercenaries met with Fox and four other Blue Suns members. The trade went smoothly except the politician tried to ploy the Blue Suns and opened fire on Fox and the others, which killed all of Fox's fellow Blue Suns men. Fox managed to take out two eclipse mercenaries and chase after the politician and his daughter, and cornered them in an alley and gunned them down. This worked out better for the Blue Suns as a new man who was on the Blue Suns payroll was stationed in the now vacant position. This had also earned Fox a promotion to captain and the start of a reputation. Hunt for a Ghost Mattias Fox: ''"I've gotten hundreds of deals, endorsements, and money options from other companies just like you, what do you possibly have that I want?"'' Eclipse Commander: ''"A ship."'' Mattias Fox: ''"Interesting. Care to elaborate?"'' -Fox thinking about the offers from Eclipse. In next few months, Fox increased his status as an expert in his field, rivaling the Eclipse. However with a new found status came a barrage of endorsements from other mercenary companies, specifically the Eclipse. Fox, who never considered himself close to the Blue Suns, despite working for them, was easily swayed by the deals he was offered. In one instance an Eclipse commander approached Fox and offered him 2 million credits, automatic promotion to commander, and a fully stocked ship with a elite Eclipse team to take on any mission they receive. Fox was dazzled and accepted the terms, becoming an Eclipse mercenary. However there was a catch. Fox was to steal back blueprints to a new weapon upgrade, which had been originally stolen from the Eclipse by the Blue Suns. Although Fox knew the punishment for being caught, his pride convinced him to do the job. Fox stole the blueprints and escaped before the Blue Suns knew anything of the operation. Soon Fox's betrayal hit Vido Santiago, who immediately placed a high price value on Fox's head to anyone who brings him in, dead or alive. Fox fleed the surrounding space and sought refuge in citadel space under a false name, set up by the Eclipse. After turning up empty handed looking through even the farthest reaches of the galaxy, Santiago gave up. Fox had become a ghost. Death Mattias Fox: ''"Ah. Imot Par it is! Imot Par has been sent to kill me! Ha! This day just gets better. Just remember who I was, okay? The one who brought you into this damn world!'' Imot Par: ''"Are you finished?"'' Mattias Fox: ''"No, no. One day Par you'll realize your alone too. Just like me! From that, I'm sorry, but not for being a traitor, but failing you.'' -Fox apologizing moments before Par kills him. After Fox had lain low for a few months he re-emerged from hiding to begin selling stolen eclipse tech on the black market in Omega. Numerous Blue Suns agents reported seeing him in the lower markets, and Santiago quickly deployed Imot Par to dispatch him. Par tracked Fox to the markets and caught him in mid-deal with a group of batarians. Fox fled and Par chased him through the markets and Par eventually lost sight of him in a large crowd of people. However Fox jumped Par and attempted to kill him but was overpowered by Par's commando training. Par pointed a pistol to Fox's head and allowed Fox to apologize and shot him through the head. ﻿ Category:Blue Suns Category:Captains Category:Criminals Category:Eclipse Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Articles by Lanehawk373 Category:Soldier Class